sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Medusa Foxwell
Backstory Once a sweet and happy child, she lost her parents to a demon at the age of 12, changing her forever. Of course, that's what most of the cadets of Neo Dark rumored, just as they have rumored about the origins of her name. They'd say her gaze is so focused and cold its literally petrifying to look her in the eye. However, the truth of the matter is, that has always been her name and she has always been serious. That attack did nothing for her. In fact it made her worst than ever as she is even more closed-off to people than before. If she feels even remotely close to anyone, it's Shadow. Most of her abilities are inherited from her father, except her combat skills. She has a pretty impressive record, fighting off 3 Demon Giants and 7 Demon Troopers all at once and winning. Personality Medusa is a serious, focused, smart, intuitive, quiet, and independent person; despite being part of a team, she prefers doing things on her own. She likes playing piano, playing chess, being to herself, peace and quiet. She doesn't like unnecessary noise, liars, or cowardice. Relationships Shadow Medusa is very respectful to her superiors, but she seems to have a deep admiration for the Ultimate Lifeform. She often challenges him to game of Chess to talk to him. Cabara She's known him since he was a trainee in the academy; and while initially unimpressed by the son of Sonic the Hedgehog, she grew to respect him over time due to his many accomplishments while on the team. Powers and Abilities Chaos Energy Manipulation Through chaos energy infusion, Medusa can create, shape and manipulate the energy of the primordial chaos in varying ways; this allows her to do things such as energy projection, physical augmentation, space-time manipulation,and so on. Medusa's Chaos Energy Level, or C.E.L., is 6. She can use Chaos Control and has access to a super form called Raijin Medusa. Supernatural Condition Medusa's exposure to chaos energy has increased her strength and speed to supernatural levels, enabling her to combat the demons she hunts. Her physical strength is enough to down a Demon Giant in one hit, she can easily outpace Demon Troopers who can easily move at warp speeds, she can tank serious hits from Shadow who can one-shot the strongest of Demon Chiefs, and her stamina is virtually limitless so long as she can draw power from somewhere. Innate Combat Skills She has military-grade training in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry, she's skilled enough to fight off multiple high level demons at once. Medusa is a martial-arts specialist with training in various forms of weaponry as well. She uses her electrokinesis to amplify her attacks or physical traits, her nimble and flexible body keeps her from taking too much direct damage, if any at all. She can deliver quick strikes and utilize grapples and throws. As an experienced fighter she is capable of strategic combat; analyzing her opponents' capabilities, she can find a flaw in just about anything or anyone. If there's one to find. Her infamous Gorgon Stare temporarily paralyses her target with a look, allowing her to unleash even more punishment onto her foe. Electrokinesis The chaos experiments have given her the power to manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles, allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic forces. She possesses various electrical techniques like Recharge which allows her heal herself by absorbing electricity. A lightning bolt can instantly heal her. If a source of electricity is within a 10 yard radius of her, she can absorb power from it. The closer she is to a source, the less effort she needs to exert to absorb power from it; to the point where it "naturally comes to her". Bolt Stream is a lightning strike launched from Medusa. It can be fired as a powerful beam or a consecutive flurry of lightning bolts. Plasma Screen creates a sphere-shaped shield made of electricity produced from each hand. Depending on what or who comes into contact with it, they are either shocked or shutdown. Using Magnet Force Medusa can manipulate electromagnetic fields in order to pull or push metal objects to or from her. Thunder Nuke can only be used while in Storm Mode, she can blast her foe with a large orb of lightning. Effectively erasing the target from existence. She can only fire two of these a day. With her ability to manipulate electromagnetic forces, she can generate an Electromagnetic Pulse by channeling electrical energy into one or more body parts then releasing it in a large, wide-spread burst of energy. This, of course, causes anything using electricity to short out; and she can control the blast radius, engulfing an entire city. With Neuro Puppetry she can manipulate the electrical impulses in a subject's nervous system and make them do what she wants them to. As powerful as this technique may seem, it is a highly precise and difficult technique to use; as such she must be extremely close to a target to use it. She can even use this on herself, to shutdown certain senses like pain. Lightning Dash transforms her into lightning and with a lightning fast speed boost she can zip around the opponent dealing tons of damage. As mentioned before, she possesses a form called Storm Mode; In a near death state, the life indicators on her wrists pop off, and her electric powers are amplified 100-fold. She can use the energy leaking from her body to heal herself and augment her stats. She can manually override her indicators with a vocal password(Shadow). Using her own electrical energy will lessen the time she has in this mode, unless she absorbs more energy. Trivia * Some other nicknames include Mistress of the Stone Stare and Lady Lightning Gallery ]] Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Chaos Abilities